


In Perfect Harmony

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco share an intimate Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Perfect Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



> Written on 27 December 2008 for [sassy_cissa](http://sassy-cissa.livejournal.com/profile). Thank you, [unbroken_halo](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile), for beta'ing.

"Want to feel you," Harry murmured against Draco's mouth. 

Shifting his hips, he aligned his prick with Draco's and began moving against him, sucking Draco's moan into his mouth with his tongue as their lips met.

It was perfect and loving and slow, their serpentine linguistic duel, the hot pressure of prick against prick, their scents rising between them as if fumes from a draught of Amortentia. It was more than Harry had ever hoped he'd experience, sharing a quiet Christmas morning with a man who loved him.

"Oh, that's . . . _Draco_ ," Harry hissed, his bollocks tightening.

He could barely stand the pleasure of the moment, no matter his desire to make it last.

"I . . . I know," Draco whispered against Harry's neck. "N—need you, Harry."

"Going to . . . going to . . . ."

Draco's lips traced a path down Harry's neck to his shoulder, and all Harry's control was lost when he felt his lover's teeth sink lightly into his flesh.

"Come!"

A low grunt and Draco's shuddering body told Harry that he hadn't reached orgasm alone.

"Sticky now," Draco murmured, breathing hard, and he didn't protest when Harry rolled him over and began kissing his way down his body while pulling up the hem of his robes. "Fuck!"

Harry smiled, licking at Draco's half-hard prick; he knew that he could make him come again—the Love Balm had been his first Christmas purchase of the season, after all, and a necessary one, given that the Healer had told them not to shag properly until it was time. 

Sliding his hand into his pocket, Harry removed it to pop open the jar and dip two fingers into it before liberally rubbing the slick substance into Draco's skin. The balm only intensified his lover's scent, and Harry, made giddy by his inhalations, laughed as Draco began to struggle against the sensation of renewed but unsatisfied arousal.

"Use . . . use a ribbon."

"Mmm, good idea," Harry said, feeling about the carpet for a soft one and then tying it around the base of Draco's cock.

" _Fuck_."

"Not yet, but soon," Harry promised. "As soon as the potion builds up enough in your system to be effective."

Draco whined in frustration, and Harry, as ready as Draco to start a family but content to wait because he knew that he'd have everything he'd ever wanted before next Christmas, sucked Draco into his mouth and began humming their favourite holiday tune.


End file.
